


in my dreams, there was you

by lucifersthrone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin, Swearing, Touch-Starved, Violence, like he's so attractive, mando is hot, masks are hot lol, maybe descriptive sexual content idk yet, tension hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersthrone/pseuds/lucifersthrone
Summary: "Are you ready?""Always."--You find yourself stuck in the galaxy you had only become familiar with through The Mandalorian TV series where you heard the story of the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, the Mandalorian, Din Djarin. You catch yourself in a lie in an attempt to journey with him, posing as an ex-scout trooper and potential asset to Mando's one-man team, and he hires you on a whim. But unaware to the both of you, your dream-like reality shifting is changing the course of Mando's storyline and placing you under the radar of more than just Moff Gideon--the Sith. With the darkness of the Force and Mando's enemies threatening your lives, you have to decide if you're ready to sacrifice your life in your own world to save Mando and the Child.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. take me with you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I'm in love with Din. I also have minimal knowledge of the Star Wars universe so Y/N is relatable <3 hope you enjoy either way!

You went to bed last night thinking about The Mandalorian’s most recent episode, Chapter 15. You were already in love with him since the first season when he walked on screen in his worn armor, gun in his holster, and despite the helmet obstructing view of his face--his intense stare that could pierce through any person. But this episode was something else. His determination to find Grogu, the change in uniform and skilled work on top of moving cargo, the drop in your stomach you felt when he took off his helmet for the facial recognition scan. You had seen his face before, but it felt like so much more knowing it was because of Grogu that he did it. 

There was something about father-son relationships you obsessed over, a sense of pride when you saw Mando treat Grogu well. A growing warmth in your chest when Mando exclaimed in cheer when Grogu managed to pull his toy out of Mando’s hand. Perhaps because you wanted that some day. A family. Adventure. There was something so thrilling about the connection between Mando and Grogu, a connection you always ached for, a connection you’ve desperately tried to satisfy, but always left yourself numb. Maybe because there were no life and death experiences or protecting something greater than yourself to create a deeper connection with you and another being. The best you got was your cat. Your adorable, gentle, mischievous cat that you loved with all your heart--but it still wasn’t enough. You were never satisfied. 

And now here you are. Standing in a familiar steel encased hallway, breathing in air you haven’t tasted before. You looked down at your hands, padded black gloves protecting your fragile fingers. You felt up your chest, a thick rectangle of plastoid shielding you from any harm. 

“Hey, you’re a biker scout?” A modulated voice addressed you in the halls. You glance over to see a stormtrooper, a fucking _stormtrooper_. You hesitate to respond, fear settling in and absolute confusion. Were you dreaming?

“Uh, yeah.” You said, hoping it was the correct answer. After all, The Mandalorian has been the only Star Wars series you’ve actually paid close attention to--you lacked the needed knowledge to pass if someone quizzed you on the franchise. 

“Nice,” he said lazily and continued walking. Good news, stormtroopers seem to be completely unbothered unless threatened. 

As soon as the trooper left, you hid behind a corner quickly exposing yourself to the outside. An elongated metal platform stretched into the open air. You take a moment to assess the situation. You’re standing in what is most definitely an Imperial base, in the middle of nowhere, on a planet you probably couldn’t pronounce the name of, in a universe you didn’t know enough about. It has to be a dream. You attempt to pinch your arm over the hard protective gear and you don’t feel anything, but again, you’re wearing protective armor. You close your eyes. If this _is_ a dream, all you have to do is wait to wake up. If this _isn’t_ a dream, all you have to do is stay alive and figure out how to get back to your world. In Star Wars. _God, I’m screwed_ , you think. 

On the bright side, maybe this is what you had been waiting for. A chance at a life-changing, thrill-seeking, emotionally traumatizing adventure that you had been thirsting after. You take in your surroundings for the first time since analyzing your impending doom. Metal crates were stacked in scattered bunches. A large hunk of space junk was hidden under a tan sheet. You walk into the open on the platform you observed earlier, and take off your helmet. If you had learned anything from The Mandalorian it was not to let the wrong people see your face, but you’re alone here. The planet is colored ash grey, volcanic rock shaping a river of molten lava. It clicked in your head where you were. An old Imperial base on Nevarro. And if your memory proved correct, you’d be greeted by Mando and his friends soon. You stood at the edge of the platform and watched in the distance. A landspeeder makes its way with haste towards the base; a blue gill-covered head, a shining helmet, and two humans sitting in the vehicle. 

Anticipating what was going to come next, you grab a speeder and attempt to handle the unfamiliar technology. You fit your helmet back on. _Just like riding a bike, right?_ You start the engine, a thick lump in your throat at the immediate hover. You’re floating, well, hovering. You travel in the opposite direction of the others, hoping the loud scraping of your bike doesn’t catch too much attention. Soon after leaving the base, you can hear blasters raging. Your heart is beating twice as fast, loud thumps roaring in a consistent rhythm. Adrenaline is pulsing through you. You tighten your grip on the handlebars and start driving in the direction of the bounty hunter town-turned respectable business thanks to Cara Dune and Greef Karga. 

You stop a bit away from the town, afraid to alert unwanted attention, and strip to your black bodysuit and thick biker pants. Wary about showing your face, you pull a sheet out of the back of the speeder and cloak yourself. You sneak into the town, whisking past any person and hide yourself inside a storage building. You rifle through some crates and find rations and a sack. At the bottom of the crate you find a face covering which you gladly wear. You equip yourself with the few resources. You didn’t want to stay on Nevarro. You wanted to go out, to explore, understand the secrets of the galactic universe you knew nothing about. And if you were being honest with yourself, you wanted to help Mando and Grogu.

You wander into the schoolhouse, meekly greeting the unassuming droid teaching the class. You sit in the back of the classroom, watching little Grogu eat his stolen sweets. 

“Grogu!” You whisper. His big ears twitch and his round black eyes turn to you. “Grogu!” You say again. His curious self climbs out of the school chair, still holding his treat, and ambles over to you. You reach your hand down to him and pet his large ears. 

An idea to travel with the Mandalorian lit up in your head. 

***

A beskar plated Mandalorian assertively walked into the schoolhouse. He caught sight of you holding little Grogu and placed a hand on his holster. 

“Give me the Child,” he demands. He towers over you sitting on a stone bench. 

“No.” You keep your arms wrapped around Grogu, hoping for your messy plan to work. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Mando’s voice now on edge. He pulls his blaster on you, the barrel making direct eye contact with you. "The Child." he demands again.

“Take me with you.” You beg, now standing from your seat, trying to make eye contact through his visor. He scrutinizes you, studying your body, your eyes. Searching for a threat. He sees the way the Child clings to your cloak, Grogu always sways his decisions. 

Annoyed and in a rush, Mando semi-gives in. “Wait here. If I come back and the Child is harmed, I will kill you.” The sentiment was less of a threat and more of a fact. 

And so, you waited.

Mando came back shortly, it never took him long to complete a task, not with the years of experience he had built up. He found you sitting in the same spot as when he left. He didn’t approach you, instead he observed from afar. You were gentle with the Child, you knew how to care for him after all. He resembled your cat in a way, and you babied him just the same. Grogu cooed and squeaked, his childish sounds making you laugh. Mando's chest felt tight. He disturbed your peace, his beskar boots and torn cape appearing in your gaze. You finally had the chance to take him in. The man you had fallen in love with through a screen now standing in front of you in all his allure. His shoulders were broad, his body carried with confidence. He was better than you imagined.

“You’re quick.” You remarked. He was silent. “About earlier...I’m sure it hasn’t been easy taking care of the Child on your own. And you don’t get to take breaks often because of your work, but I’m a really fast learner. I can take care of the Child, and I know my way around a ship--and a blaster.” The last two were lies, but your eagerness masked it well.

“I can’t pay you,” he said, “and I can’t protect you.” His voice melted into your skin.

“I know,” you responded.

“Where are you from?” he asked. 

“Is this my interview?” You asked in hopes of a good reaction, but Mando’s helmet showed nothing. “Do you want me to be honest?”

He gave a short nod.

You looked down at your gloved hands. “I was a…” You brought your voice down to a whisper, “a scout trooper. I think. I don’t, I don’t actually know, but all of a sudden I was just...here. And I ran.” Your eyes traveled until they reached his visor, and for a moment you felt his eyes looking into yours. He was quiet, thinking over the suspicious words that trailed from your lips. But it wouldn’t be the first time he took a risk on someone. Besides, after today’s victory he was feeling lucky. Maybe you would be something good, _someone_ good. 

“I’ll give you a chance, but if you cause trouble, you’re gone.”

”I’m Y/N.” You say, holding out your hand, a grin forming on your face beneath the black veil.

He doesn’t answer back or take your hand, just stands from the chair and starts walking towards the ship. 

You hold Grogu in your arms; he was still chewing on the cookies. Mando directs you to sit in one of the chairs in the cockpit. You strap Grogu in before yourself. The three of you sit in silence as Mando pilots the Razor Crest. You were unsure if you were allowed to speak to Mando without his permission. You couldn’t quite wrap your head around the fact that you were sitting in a spaceship traveling across the galaxy with a Mandalorian and an alien child. 

It had been about two hours since you left planet Nevarro, but the silence dragged out the time. Mando hadn’t said a word to you since. Of course he wasn’t obligated to speak to you, but you so desperately wanted to pick his brain apart. To learn the meaning of every silent response, nod, and hand placed on the hip. Now that you were here with him, body and soul, it felt wrong to love him. You didn’t really know him. You knew his face, but he never agreed to show you. It felt like a betrayal to Mando and you had only officially met this man that day. You both were still seated in your chairs, neither one of you moving since you first sat down. Grogu was fast asleep, his quiet snores filling the silence.

“Where are we headed to?” You asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from him.

“Corvus. To find a person who should know what to do with the Child.” Grogu, you wanted to tell him, but kept quiet. Mando turned to face you.

“Ah.” You wondered what to say next. “I can keep watch, if you’d like to rest.” You offered. 

“I’m fine.” he said. 

You pulled a ration bar and snapped a piece off; popping it into your mouth, you avoided revealing any more of your face. You had no reason to hide it from Mando, but you enjoyed keeping an extra secret, and sharing a quirk. You noticed Mando’s shielded eyes follow your hand as you did. You offered the bar to him. His hand hesitated before taking it from you. 

“Thanks.” he said. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, a hiss of air pushing out. He lifted his helmet carefully and ate the bar. 

“Your tribe believes in keeping your faces hidden, right?” You asked. 

“Do you do the same?” 

“All but my eyes, I suppose.” You observed his mannerisms, gauging how comfortable he was. “But eyes tell more than I’d like them to.” You felt like you were beginning to understand him better, at least you could tell when he was looking at you. And he was, looking at you.

“You should rest. I’ll need you when we get there.” He told you. You know he didn't mean it that way, he needed your help, not _you_ , but...

 _I’ll need you,_ were the only words that registered in your head.


	2. lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando needs your help when the ship gets off track, but the lights go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter while I work on the Corvus chapter! Enjoy!

You wake up in your bedroom. Your laptop is open from binge-watching The Mandalorian. Soft blue light seeps into your room. Your hair sticks to your face, sweat causing more discomfort than the bitter taste in your mouth. When did you pass out? It’s 5:00AM. Six missed calls from your mom plenty of hours ago. She’s not awake to call back.

“Fuck.” you whisper to yourself. 

You drag your feet out of bed, your whole body aches. It feels like you’ve been sitting in a plane for hours. Papers are scattered on the floor, the trash bin next to your desk is filled. You remain at the edge of your bed, your head in your hands. Your head is throbbing. The air is chilling, each inhale you take rattles in your lungs, and each exhale, you breathe ice. You stumble on some books on your way to the light switch and collide with your mirror. A pity chuckle escapes your mouth. _You’re a mess_ , you tell yourself _._ You take a look at yourself in the long mirror. Dark bags under your eyes, tangled hair; it feels like you only slept an hour because you probably did. You feel like you’re forgetting something. You can hear faint beeping, a robotic tick...tick...tick...A tall masked figure appears behind you in the shadows of your room. A silver helmet, a _beskar_ helmet. _Mando._

“Wake up.” His voice is calling to you. “Y/N.” 

You startle awake. 

Mando lets out a sigh. “There’s an issue with a circuit board, the ship got off track.” You stretch out of your cradled position in the poorly cushioned seat and yawn. 

“Tell me what I need to do.” You say. 

He wanders to the control panel and you follow suit. Mando points to a panel far in the back of the ship between two large control systems, you’re not sure the correct name.

“The one on the far left. I can’t really fit so I thought you might be able to slip through.” he says, gesturing towards your small frame. You hum and chew on the inside of your lip. 

“I can try.” You start sliding yourself between the panels, your body still sore from the crappy nap. 

Your mind was elsewhere. You were too focused on your dream, or maybe you were still dreaming. In your “dream” you were home, physically there, not just imagining yourself in bed or the missed calls from your mom. You could feel the cold on your skin, hear the chirping of birds outside your window. So why were you _here_? Still traveling in the Razor Crest with a Mandalorian and his little companion. You wished you could’ve stayed home just a little longer and given yourself a chance to review the episodes of the TV series. Maybe then you could remember if his ship ever stopped along the way to Corvus, or if your presence was altering the course of his storyline. Either way, you weren’t home, but did you want to be? Being with Mando felt like your wait was over. A chance at satiating your hunger for more, more than yourself. The Child and Mando could give you that. 

“I can reach the wires.” You call out to him, further away than you thought. His hands were placed on his hips, watching you struggle. Impatient, maybe. Or just awkward and unsure where to put his hands when he’s not fighting. 

“You’re going to have to reconnect the wires. There should be a blue and red one.” He continued to instruct. 

“I see it.” The two wires were disconnected from the board, looking like they had been chewed at or dislodged during the TIE fighter situation. 

“The red needs to be clipped next to the yellow wire, just make sure they don’t touch.” As you clip the red wire back into position, the lights cut out. “Dank farrik!” You hear Mando exclaim followed by the clank of his boots on the ship’s metal deck. 

You hope it’s not your fault. You shimmy out from between the control panels and exit the generator room, trying not to trip. “Mando?” You call out to the darkness, it’s swallowing you whole. The only lights still flashing are the faint flickers of red sensors in the archways of the ship’s body. You just stand in the dark, not knowing what to do or where to go. “Mando?” You try again, but there’s no reply. 

Instead you call out for Grogu, hoping for some company in the overwhelming lack of light. “Grogu!” You hear him coo. 

You continue to call his name, each time stepping closer towards the sound of his gurgling mouth. When you reach the kid in the cockpit, you’re relieved to discover the room is semi-illuminated. 

“I’m in some sci-fi universe and no one thought to have backup generators on a ship.” You complain. 

Luckily the starlight from the windows of the cockpit is enough to give you some freedom from the dark. Grogu reaches his arms towards you and you sweep him into a cradle. Keeping the doors open to the cockpit—in hopes of spreading the low starlight—you struggle through a crate to find a flashlight, cradling Grogu in one arm. 

“Aha!” You smack what looks to be a flashlight a few times on your thigh until it flickers on. “You stay here while I try and find Mando, alright?” You tell Grogu and set him down in the pilot’s chair of the cockpit. 

You step cautiously through the ship, stopping at the ladder entering into the lower deck. “Mando?” You call, and this time hear a modulated grunt in response. 

You climb down the ladder, but your foot slips, sending you to the ground. A crash echoes throughout the ship, and a whispered cuss. You sit yourself up, your hands avoiding the cold metal your limbs are tangled with. You fix your face covering just in time before the lights come back on. Beneath you is a member of one of the galaxy’s greatest warrior clans, Din Djarin as you know him. Your knee rests between his legs, your arms on either side of him. He sighs and lifts you off of him, firmly gripping your waist. He gets up from the ground and offers you no help. 

“Watch where you’re going.” he tells you before climbing up the ladder and leaving you alone. You can’t tell if there’s a hint of annoyance or genuine concern.

You do your best not to scream out of embarrassment and instead bite down on your hand, _calm yourself_. You question whether the Mandalorian gets flustered or if he was born without the ability to be embarrassed. You want to be upset with him, irritate him because he didn’t help you up—but you know he’s right. You’re getting in the way of his work. He didn’t ask for your worlds to collide. Then again, neither did you.

Your heart is pounding in your chest, it’s banging like a drum in your ears. You quickly pull yourself together and struggle to stand on your feet. You climb back up the ladder and peek to see if Mando is anywhere to be seen. You can hear faint whispering coming from the cockpit and giggle to yourself knowing the mysterious man is talking to his adopted son. You swallow the adrenaline that bubbled in your throat after the fall and go back to the generator room to finish the wiring task. When you’re done, you slip back out of the tight squeeze between the control panels, and spook at the sight of Mando standing in the doorway. 

“You startle easily,” Mando comments before grabbing a blanket from the array of storage crates outside the cramped room; he tosses the blanket to you. “It gets cold in here.” And walks away.

“Thanks.” you mumble, but he’s too far to hear it. You try to hide your growing smile.

The blanket smells like iron. The way a fork tastes when you bite down too hard, or the scent of blood when you scraped your knees falling off a tire swing. Cold and uninviting. It smells like fire. The ashes after the fireplace goes out. You begin to miss home. Cozying by the fireplace, hot cocoa steaming in your face; burning your lips on the rich chocolate liquid. The blanket smells like home.

You enter the cockpit and sit yourself back in your seat then wrap your body in the soft blanket Mando supplied you with. Grogu turns his head to face you, his big black eyes stare into your soul. You put your hands over your eyes and reveal them again in a swift motion. The kid babbles and squeals, reaching his hands out to you asking for another round of peek-a-boo. Mando flips a couple switches before the ship is back on course. 

“What’s the plan when we get there?” you ask Mando. He tilts his head.

“I go into the town with the Child, you wait here to watch the ship. When I know where Ahsoka Tano is, I’ll come back and,” he sighs, “you’ll come with me.”

Your anxiety tells you he’s angry, but you know he’s just tired. Still, you can’t help but slip out a sheepish,

”I’m sorry.” You stare down at your hands, not wanting to know if he looked back.

Mando taps his gloved fingers on the control wheel. You look at the stars, the only thing keeping you from being sucked into their black abyss is the glass surrounding the tip of the spaceship. You pinch your arm, this time feeling a tight pain on your skin. It leaves behind a red mark. Whatever this is, it’s real. Anxiety swells in your stomach. If you close your eyes, will you go back home forever? You try to rub away the tiredness tugging at your eyelids. _I don’t want to go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover episode five of season two. I want to extend the chapters as best I can since the season finale is coming up soon! 
> 
> Of course, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	3. the togruta and awkward silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mando meet Ahsoka Tano, but Grogu's training must wait until the next day. In the meantime, you and Mando share a few words that help you become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! The season finale was so good, I cried. Chapter 13 will have a second part! I wanted to make sure I didn't rush too much through the story especially since I'm tying "Y/N" into it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The ship is moments away from Corvus’ cracked surface, swirls of grey and tan awaiting you. You remember what should happen when Mando lands. He'll arrive on the planet with its crisped trees and hardly anything left but ruin and thick clouds of fog. He'll walk into town and find Morgan Elsbeth who will offer him a job to kill the Jedi, Ahsoka Tano in exchange for a spear of pure beskar. And if everything goes to plan, Mando will side with Ahsoka to help the Child and you'll be on your way to Tython. You rest your head on the back of your seat and examine the view beneath the ship.

The Razor Crest soars over an imperial fortress; it reflects ancient east asian architecture. Bilateral symmetry and a horizontal emphasis, but lacking in the grounding warmth of wooden features and thatched roofs. The consequence of intergalactic influence, you suppose. When the ship lands, you can hear the faintness of an unknown tree-eating beast resembling nothing you’ve seen before, feasting on the charred trees. 

“Wait here,” Mando tells you before you even have the chance to get out of your seat. 

The Child has his hands wrapped around a metal object, belonging to the lever of the navigation controls. He exits the ship with Grogu following him in a leisurely manner. You can hear a faint scolding, and Mando talking to the Child or thinking aloud.

You fight the urge to run after him and allow the doors of the ship to lock you in. You can’t interrupt his timeline. You aren’t even sure how you’re here in the first place and you doubt Mando owns any books or recordings that could help you understand. The screeches and lowing of the forest creatures are haunting. Your fingers clutch to the blanket in your lap. Succumbing to your dreams seems like the best way to pass the time, but your fears are still hooked into your mind. Instead you fold the blanket neatly and wander the spacecraft. 

A set of Mandalorian armor, what you know belongs to Boba Fett, sits on top of metal storage crates amongst protruding shapes and canisters you are unfamiliar with. It would be helpful if Mando carried a manual with him on how to work this hunk of junk. The Razor Crest speaks to you in a foreign language. The turning of pipes, and hot air spitting through the vents. Creaking metal and loud echoes with each step you take. It’s semi-comforting, it’s better than being completely submerged in your thoughts and it wakes the growing tiredness in your limbs. You wonder how Mando manages to fight for so long without rest. Had he caught a break once since taking on the job of finding the Child’s home? The poor man has been traveling the galaxy for who knows how long. Fighting new enemies every time his ship lands, being forced to converse with strangers he finds annoying and you’ve contributed to his quickly draining social battery. While you slept poorly, did he sleep too? No, he could never trust a stranger like you. Your first encounter you had taken his pride and joy hostage (although Grogu didn’t protest) and demanded that he drag you to god knows where. The guilt finally settles in your bones. If something bad happens to Mando or the Child it’s your fault. You know the future that’s awaiting Grogu, and the blazing anger it’ll ignite in Mando, but you can’t share any of it. You can’t warn him. And it’s chewing away at your flesh. 

“Are you ready to go?” Mando’s rough whisper of speech saves you from spiraling. You turn to see him standing at the top of the ladder. 

“Uh, yes.” you say, patting yourself down and forgetting you own nothing in this universe. 

“Everything fine?” he asks. 

You nod and follow him down the ladder. Corvus has a stronger smell than you expected. Must. Dust. Soil. Although you doubt this planet has ever experienced true rain, “petrichor” is the only scent that can properly encompass it all. It isn’t harsh, it feels somber. Like you can feel the planet’s pulse. Mando is already some ways ahead of you and you struggle to catch up. You walk a few steps behind him, now studying and trying to understand his aloof demeanor. He walks with a rigidness. There's a lack of movement in every part of his body. His hand always rests on a weapon, this time holding his Amban sniper rifle. 

“How was the town?” you ask. 

“Fine,” he replies while stepping over fallen branches, “these are the coordinates. Keep your eyes open.” Mando hands the Child to you and scans the perimeter. 

“Don’t worry.” you reassure Grogu. You feel the air shift around you. “Mando, I-”

A white flash collides with the Mandalorian’s kom’rk. A Togruta lands multiple blows to Mando’s wrist guards until he returns a burst of flame. Her orange skin glows in the fire’s light, her eyes hiding secrets you would love to know. Her movements are quick, diving over the tree branch hanging above Mando’s head and pulling him with his own grapple. He cuts himself loose and readies his blaster. 

“Ahsoka Tano,” Mando addresses with his hand out to distance the pair, “Bo-Katan led me to you. We need to talk.” Her blue eyes squint at the bounty hunter then shift to you. She scrutinizes your astonished gaze and glances at the creature in your arms. 

“I hope it’s about  _ them _ .” she says, and retracts her lightsabers. Mando looks back at the two of you. 

“Them?” he asks. 

Ahsoka doesn’t answer. She walks over to you, her eyes never leaving yours, and puts her hands out in front of you. You hand her the Child. 

“I have to speak with him alone. The two of you can wait here.” she says. Ahsoka treads through the wind of trees and sits herself down with Grogu. You’re left alone in uncertain tension with Mando.

He doesn’t speak a word to you. His angled visor remains fixated on Ahsoka and his kid. You wouldn’t be able to say much anyways. Mando doesn’t appreciate small talk and you don’t appreciate his understandably brief responses. You assume he wasn’t always like this. You had seen him as a child after all, and his gaze hadn’t been so disapproving since birth--only after that night when he was forced to grow up. But to be entirely honest, you were desperate to know why he let you onboard. If he saw something in you he recognized, if the lonely nights were finally too dark, if seeing Grogu coo at you was enough to get his approval, or if the words “I’ll give you a chance” were simply a slip of the tongue.

Ahsoka speaks with Grogu for hours, long enough to make the sky go black, and long enough for you to want to pull your hair out in the deafening quiet between you and Mando. Mando had been pacing the cracked earth in circles, only taking his eyes off the Child to stare at the darkening sky. The whole time that you had watched them, you never saw Ahsoka’s mouth move.  _ The Force _ , you thought to yourself. It was the only explanation that made sense for their nonvocal communication. Ahsoka approaches you and Mando. She places Grogu on a stone and seats herself across from him. Grogu looks at her and babbles incoherently. Ahsoka gives a knowing look.

Hesitant, Mando asks, “Is he speaking? Do you understand him?”

Ahsoka guards her arms under her shawl. “In a way.” she responds. “Grogu and I can feel each other’s thoughts.”

“Grogu?” he questioned.

“That’s his name.” you add. Mando’s helmet tilts in your direction, but he doesn’t bother to ask why you know. 

“Grogu.” Mando addresses. The Child’s round eyes look at Mando. He coos affectionately with a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth. 

You sit yourselves down to listen closely to Grogu’s origin story. Hidden away because of the Empire’s rule, stolen from his Temple, and clouding his memory. Lost. Alone. You watch Mando tighten his fist as Grogu’s expression becomes gloomy. They’re alike in some ways. 

“I’ve only known one other being like this,” Ahsoka says, “a wise Jedi master named Yoda.” Ahsoka’s smile was warm, especially with the glow of her lantern reflecting on her face. “Can he still wield the force?” she asks, referring back to Grogu.

“You mean his powers?” Mando asks. You hold back a laugh, forgetting the force isn’t common knowledge and thank the dramatic irony. 

“The Force is what gives him his powers. It is an energy field created by all living things.” 

“I’ve seen him do things I can’t explain.” Mando watches Grogu doze off. His attention returns to Ahsoka. “My task was to bring him to a Jedi.”

“The Jedi Order fell a long time ago,” she tells you. Her stare is contemplative, dark, and lonely. It seems everyone in this god forsaken galaxy is lonely or alone, but the two seem to be interchangeable. 

“He needs your help.” you say to her. Ahsoka stares at the lantern, watching the flame flicker across the ground. You can tell she’s thinking, remembering a history that always follows her. 

“Let him sleep. I’ll test him in the morning.” Ahsoka retires and disappears amongst the trees. You watch her closely, still curious to know what was lurking behind her eyes. 

Mando’s glare burned holes through you. He had been staring at you since Ahsoka left, sleeping Grogu resting in his arms. The three of you had walked back to the ship in the dark, carefully avoiding the brand-new creatures you earlier witnessed from afar. Mando said nothing on the walk back to the Razor Crest, and he still hasn’t spoken to you. Just observing now. You hate it. You can feel his cold gaze crawling under your skin, digging its claws into you. He means no harm by it, probably, he’s doing the same you’ve been doing to him. Studying. Although the tense stares and quiet silence between sentences and words has been bothering you this trip-- _ everyone _ is doing it. It seems a bit dramatic. Then again, this is a TV show you’ve found yourself stuck in and you guess it must be a good thing that the characters still act the same despite your sudden appearance in their universe. 

“You were a scout trooper?” Mando asks you. You sigh in relief, grateful for the cut through the tension in the air. 

“Yes,” you say, “I’m not sure for how long.” you add.

“They condition you troopers badly. What triggered your escape?” he asks. You panic for an answer, hoping the next string of words to come out of your mouth are right. 

“You?”  _ Shit. _

He looks at you, his shoulders stiff and his hands resting on his knees. His beskar armor was still shining unapologetically.  _ God that stuff is so cool _ . Mando has good posture, you acknowledged his ability to keep his back straight even with the heavy armor he wears. You wonder if that’s the distinctive scent of iron on the blanket he gave you. Beskar. You’re wearing the blanket now, feeling the fluffy fibers on your drained body. It weighs you down just enough to tempt you to fall asleep; what a dangerous thing. 

“I mean, I saw you at the town during a patrol around Nevarro. I just..felt a pull to Grogu, I guess.” You hope the mention of the child convinces him of your break in the system although it could just as easily make you more suspicious. 

“They won’t search for you, if you’re worried about that.” he says. “They don’t care about you.” He doesn’t mean for it to sound bitter, but if comes out with a hiss at the end of the line. It hurts, only because it’s coming from him. 

“I know.” you say. “Besides, I’m supposed to be dead.”

“Good thing you got out of there.” he says, almost like you can hear the quirk in his lip. His helmet tilts as he says the words. _"Good thing," he said, "good thing." Am I a good thing?_ Mando places Grogu in the makeshift bed he had made and climbs up the ladder to call it a night, leaving you with his final sentence and its multiple interpretations. You stay in the belly of the spacecraft. You pull the blanket up to your ears and hope that when you close your eyes, the dreams won’t take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely comfortable writing action scenes yet, so I hope the small encounter with Ahsoka wasn't too boring or not understandable. I'd love to hear some feedback on what I can do to write those scenes a bit better. With Christmas coming up I want to try and finish part two of this chapter before then :')


	4. dust, wind, and victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Mando, and Ahsoka Tano return the village to Governor Wing. In exchange for your help, Ahsoka assists Mando in his mission to help Grogu nurture his abilities and tells you of an ancient site. But Ahsoka also has new information for you, and it's not exactly great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late upload!! I've been so busy with the holidays. I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves and getting rest! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter xx
> 
> p.s. I did not proof-read this chapter since I rushed to publish it so I'll go back later and fix any mistakes lol

Dawn had barely broken over the horizon when Mando woke you from your deep sleep. You were grateful to the nightmares that granted you mercy and allowed your tired body to rest. Mando on the other hand you weren’t sure ever closed his eyes, you  _ knew _ he didn’t. He said nothing that morning as he always did, and cradled the Child in his arms again. You followed him sleepily to the same nook of fallen trees you waited at last night. Now you’re here, under the harsh sunlight of early morning with Ahsoka Tano, a child, and a bounty hunter. Corvus is beautiful during the daytime. Still clouded by the fog, but the colors of the flowerless green was vibrant against the dark rock and trees. The air tastes pleasant this morning, unlike the others, you finally had some rest. 

Ahsoka has Mando place Grogu on a mossy stone and stands across from him. In her hand she’s holding a small rock and her lips curved. She opens her palm, the rock sitting in the center, and with an energy you hadn’t yet seen, commands it to move away from her. It hovers in the air and travels to Grogu; he reaches his hands out and catches it. 

“Return the stone to me, Grogu.” she tells him. He inspects the rock and looks back at her, hesitant to make a move. 

“He doesn’t understand.” Mando says. 

“He does.” Ahsoka corrects. “It’s okay.” she reassures Grogu. He whines. Ahsoka’s smile barely falters, but you notice that her eyes are calculating his every move. 

The stone clatters to the ground. Mando sighs, flicking his head in impatience and shifting on his toes. Ahsoka crouches before Grogu and holds his hand. She’s searching for something. A feeling. 

“I sense much fear in you.” she says. “He’s hidden his abilities to survive over the years.” she returns her attention to you and Mando. “Come here.” she says. 

Grogu looks at Mando.

“He’s stubborn.” Mando says, his hand still resting on his hip.

“Not him.” you tell him. “She’s asking for you.” You bite back a laugh. 

“I want to see if he’ll listen to you.” Ahsoka says.

Mando complies and stands by Ahsoka. Ahsoka places the stone in the Mandalorian’s gloved hand. He watches her carefully, a nervous father-like attitude of wanting to do it right. It’s hard for you not to smile at his eagerness. He fixes his posture, moves in place on his feet, readying himself. 

“Grogu,” he shifts again, “come on, lift the stone.” Mando asks of his alien child. Grogu coos and looks away. Mando tosses the stone down. “I told you he’s stubborn.”

You roll your eyes, “you have to connect with him. The Force connects all of us, use it.” Mando huffs another sigh. He turns back to little Grogu who has his head down. Mando breathes deeply. You wonder if the metal armor ever feels too heavy.

Mando retrieves the knob from the lever in the Razor Crest that Grogu loves so much from a pouch tied to his waist. He fingers it in his hand. He crouches down to meet Grogu’s gaze.

“Grogu,” he starts, “do you want this?” Grogu waves his hand to mirror Mando’s movements. “Well, go ahead. Take it.” 

Grogu lifts his hand and tilts his head; he squints his black eyes. The metal toy leaves Mando’s hand with force and levitates to Grogu. Mando stands and tightens a fist.

“Good job, kid!” he exclaims. He almost spins in a circle before congratulating Grogu again and taking the toy. “I knew you could do it.”

“He’s formed a strong attachment to you.” Ahsoka observes. “I cannot train him.”

“Why not?” Mando asks, his usual steady tone always leaving when it concerns the Child. “You’ve seen what he can do.”

“His attachment to you makes him vulnerable to his fears. His anger.” 

“All the more reason to train him.” Mando urges.

“No,” the pain behind Ahsoka’s eyes is enough to stop your protesting, “I’ve seen what such feelings can do to a fully trained Jedi Knight.” But Mando watches unwavered. Ahsoka’s smile is gone, her eyes trained on Mando. A warning. She looks to Grogu. “I will not start this child down that path.”

Ahsoka walks off before she’s interrupted by Mando.

“The Magistrate sent me to kill you.” he says. She turns, a threatening gaze that trembles in your lungs. “I didn’t agree to anything.” Mando says. 

Ahsoka is watching with care, her stare intense and burning. 

“I’ll help you with your problem, if you see to it that Grogu is properly trained.” he says. 

Ahsoka looks almost offended, but there’s a slight quirk in her lips. 

***

You follow closely behind Ahsoka Tano and Mando while they discuss the details of their mission. Mando had requested that you stay in the Razor Crest, but your protests annoyed him enough to break. Although he still hasn’t mentioned your part in their plan. 

“Don’t underestimate the Magistrate.” Ahsoka says, her smile had yet to go away through the duration of the conversation. Perhaps silently amused with the armored boy who spoke with such authority, she couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Who is she?” you ask.

Ahsoka crosses her arms. “Morgan Elsbeth. During the Clone Wars her people were massacred. I presume you can figure out how the rest went. She plundered worlds.”

Anger is a dangerous weapon.

“Yeah, it looks like she’s still in business.” Was that Mando’s attempt at a joke?

Ahsoka ignores it. “When you were in the city did you see any prisoners?”

“I saw three villagers strung up just outside the inner gate.”

“We must find a way to free them.” Ahsoka says.

“A Mandalorian and a Jedi? They’ll never see it coming.” There’s a flat tone in Mando’s humor, but it manages to make Ahsoka smile. 

“What can I do to help?” you ask. 

Ahsoka turns to face you. “You’ll enter after us when most of the danger is away from the outer gate. Keep the villagers safe, I don’t want innocent people caught in any crossfire.”

“Understood.” you say. You look at Mando who gives you a slight nod. 

“And Y/N?” Ahsoka calls.

“Yes?” you fix your eyes on her.

“Remind me we need to talk after this.”

***

Ash snows on the cracked earth. The haze is darker and thicker now. You can’t tell the time, early evening maybe. The glow of the orange lanterns barely penetrate the darkness, stuck in envelopes of fog. Back in the distance of the walls, you can see pillars of smoke emitting from tall poles. Few specks of light are built on the tips of soaring metal points, they look like small suns. You, Mando, and Ahsoka have the advantage of the shadows--something Ahsoka has been a master of for years. Dust clouds your vision. Luckily it does the same for the soldiers standing at the top of the stone wall. 

Ahsoka moves with ease between the dust and trees. Mando looks bulky in comparison, moving more like a boulder compared to Ahsoka’s agile movements. As Ahsoka runs at the wall, a soldier begins banging the gong. Ahsoka is air, gliding up the wall and swinging her saber like it’s weightless. Embers from the contact spark small fireworks with each parry. Her lightsaber cuts through the iron gong and it crashes to the ground in an echoing sound of metal on stone. You can’t see what’s happening inside the walls, but you can see Ahsoka watching something. She disappears from on top of the wall. 

Mando gives you a signal to run to the doors of the outer gate. He blasts the lock and tells you to wait with a quick motion of his hand. Just like Ahsoka he vanishes with the gusts of wind. You put your ear to the monstrous doors and listen. It’s hard to hear anything over the wind, but you only have to wait for one sound. Blasters. 

You creep in, waiting a few moments after the sound of shots firing. You attempt to move like Ahsoka, a feather in the wind. You see a door of a house shut and make your way over to it. A man dressed in sleek black robes emerges from the hut and runs towards the prisoners just as Mando lands a few blows to the guards. The mysterious man and Mando nod at each other. Mando assists in freeing one of the prisoners while you work on the others. You hear faint screaming coming from the distance. A smile creeps across your face knowing Ahsoka is doing a fantastic job. The prisoners head indoors.

“Come with me.” the man beckons you to the house he came from. 

You look to Mando. He gives you another nod and you follow the man inside. 

“I’m Wing. I look after the citizens of Calodan when Magistrate Elsbeth isn’t breathing down our necks.” the old man’s voice was breathy. He walks over to a pile of books and uncovers a small box. He opens it to reveal a blaster. “Take this. You’ll be needing it if you plan on continuing your journey with the bounty hunter.”

It was a small blaster pistol with an excellent paint job and a golden embellishment on the handle matching the sun shape on Wing’s black robes. You handle it carefully. It feels like in your hand. The barrel size looked like the car of a subway train. It’s similar to the scout trooper blaster you had seen on Nevarro, but never used. 

“Do you know how to use one?” Wing asks.

“Just aim and pull the trigger, right?” you say, both in jest and seriousness. 

“Something like that.” he says. You hide the blaster in the lining of your clothes.

“Thank you.” you say. “I’m Y/N.”

“You should watch out for your friend.” Wing says and gives you a nod in the direction of the door. You give him a small bow of your head in acknowledgment.

You crack the door open just enough for one eye to see outside. There’s distant grunting which you can only assume is Ahsoka and the Magistrate dueling. Lang, the mercenary Ahsoka gave brief detail about on your walk to the town, is steadily walking closer to Mando with his blaster in both hands. You place your hand on yours, mimicking the behavior you’ve witnessed so many times before with Mando. Mando appears unphased, not wanting to humor Lang who’s listening to the women duel with a smug look on his face. You would punch him. You  _ should _ punch him. A clang of beskar rings in the air, a sound you’ve only recently been introduced to. 

“Sounds like you win.” Lang says. 

He puts his blaster out in front of him, readying to place it on the ground and surrender. As the blaster reaches the floor, Mando’s hand prepares for a quick-draw. A nasty grin is displayed on Lang’s face, reaching for his own hand pistol. Unlucky for him, Mando is much much quicker and shoots Lang down.

You open the door, danger out of sight, and with your hand still steady on your new blaster. You and Wing walk out. He gives his gratitude to Mando. The hairs on your neck stand, feeling like something isn’t quite right. A droid guard emerges from behind a building and stands ready on the roof behind Mando. Your instincts let you move like water, drawing your blaster and aiming with too-accurate accuracy and killing the droid. 

“Thanks.” Mando says. Wing winks at you. 

***

Villagers cheer, waving their flags and embracing their loved ones. Wing hands you a sack of other goods. You questioned his good deeds earlier, but his justifications made little sense. All he told you was, “because you’re good.” Perhaps the old man is in tune with the Force too. The townspeople elected him governor of Calodan. 

You follow Mando and Ahsoka out the walls of the town. It’s much brighter in the sky already. Ahsoka gives Mando the perfectly crafted beskar spear. He accepts it after a bit of reasoning and you fangirl over his honor code and Ahsoka’s magical way with words. Mando leaves you and Ahsoka alone while he retrieves Grogu from the ship.

“Y/N, I believe I had something to share with you.” Ahsoka calls for your attention.

“Yes,” you say, clearing your throat, “what was it?”

“Since you and Mando arrived on Corvus I sensed a shift in energy and I don’t think it was only because of the Child.” she says.

“What are you saying?”

“The Force is strong with you.” Ahsoka holds your hands in hers. “Have you sensed it before?” she asks.

“In dreams.” Your suspicions are confirmed. “They feel  _ real _ . I’m not from here.”

“I know.” she says. “The dreams will only get stronger if you don’t learn to control whatever feeling triggered it. Stay. I can help you.”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Let’s walk.” she says. You follow her as she leads the way back to the Razor Crest. 

Mando exits the ship with Grogu in his arms, an image you will never tire from. He approaches you and Ahsoka. 

“I cannot train him.” Ahsoka tells Mando. He stops at the edge of the ramp to his ship.

“You made me a promise, and I held up my end.” he says. 

Ahsoka holds onto Grogu’s tiny hand. “There is one possibility. Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force. Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.”

“Then what?” Mando asks.

“Then Grogu may choose his path. If he reaches out through the Force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come searching for him. Then again, there aren’t many Jedi left.” Ahsoka finishes. 

“Thank you,” Mando says.

“May the Force be with you.” she says.

You begin to follow Mando as he retreats into the Razor Crest. 

“My offer is still open,” Ahsoka says, crossing her arms, “call for me and I will find you. Be safe, Y/N. The Force is much more powerful than you think.”

“May the Force be with you.” you tell her and walk inside the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still a few episodes I have to write into the fic, but next chapter will have some special stuff relevant to my original plot. Stick around for the next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback is welcomed! I'd love to hear your thoughts :') I'll be updating the series as the actual Mandalorian TV series updates. I started the fic a few episodes behind to have some material to work with.


End file.
